


I Will Wait and Hope

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: The Power of Love [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (for like 2 seconds), (yen's only there for like 10 seconds), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is In Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Geralt's done the hard part, he told Jaskier how he felt and broke the news of his immortality. Telling Ciri what's going on should be easy. Right?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Power of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677382
Comments: 26
Kudos: 290





	I Will Wait and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, full honesty, I don't know if this holds up to the standards I wanted to keep this series at. I feel like it's not as good as the other two, BUT I've had it written for weeks just staring me in the face and I figured there's not much more I can do unless I rewrote it, which I didn't want to do, so I'll let you all form your own opinions! Also, I tried giving it a last couple edits but I have a possible migraine coming on, so if I missed anything that would be why lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the other two!
> 
> Also, I said in the last one that I had like, two more ideas for this series. This was neither of those ideas lol. It created itself out of nowhere when I realized "oh yeah Ciri should probably learn about the immortality issue" lol.

They didn’t stay at Yennefer's for too much longer. Winter was approaching fast and they only had so long to travel from where Yennefer’s up to Kaer Morhen before the paths became too dangerous for Jaskier and Ciri, or before the passes closed from the snows. They spent one more night at Yennefer’s (in which Geralt and Jaskier made wonderful use of the soundproofing spells Yennefer had enchanted all the rooms with, thankfully uninterrupted by Ciri).

Yen saw them off the next morning, tossing her usual insults at Jaskier, having a heartfelt moment with Ciri, and even going so far as to give Geralt a hug. She pulled him aside as Jaskier and Ciri finished packing and began readying Roach.

“You did the hard part,” she said. “You told Jaskier you were in love with him, and that seemed to go  _ quite _ well. Now, you need to explain the situation to Ciri.”

Geralt resisted the urge to deflate. Emotions, opening up, having  _ conversations _ ; it was all too much for him. Things used to be so much simpler.

“Oh, grow up, Geralt,” Yennefer said, though not unkindly. “You need to be having these conversations with her, and she deserves to know what’s going on. Both with you and your bard, and with how she plays into all this.”

“Fine.” Geralt said.

Geralt did not tell her that day. Or the next day, or the day after that, or the day after  _ that _ . Jaskier kept shooting him looks, but he never said anything since Ciri was always around. On the rare moments they had alone together, always brief, Jaskier would always tell him that he understood that it wasn’t his place to tell Ciri for him. He immediately followed that with, “So tell her already because she can see that you’re on edge and it’s making her nervous as hell.”

At least Jaskier always peppered his prodding with kisses.

And it wasn’t like he was wrong. Ciri  _ had _ been edgy lately, skirting around Geralt more and more as the days passed, watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye. Her scent had gone from its usual rose-sweet to something sour and rotten with nerves. She seemed too nervous to even  _ talk _ to Geralt, and hadn’t hugged him since the morning he let her go to the market with Yen.

They were a week out from Kaer Morhen when Geralt finally broke.

Mostly because Jaskier started withholding kisses until he got over himself.

“Let’s talk,” Geralt said stiffly.

Ciri looked up from where she was fiddling with her dagger on her ratty bed. The inn hadn’t had many rooms left (and they hadn’t had much coin), but it was the best they could manage, even with Jaskier paying off the rest of the sum with a performance downstairs. Geralt patted the edge of he and Jaskier’s (also shitty) bed and she slowly made her way over and settled next to him.

“There’s something we’ve been meaning to tell you,” he said, still just as awkward.

Ciri glanced at the door. “We?”

Geralt hesitated. “I. But it involves Jaskier. And you.”

Ciri fidgeted with her hands in her lap, avoiding Geralt’s gaze. “Did I do something wrong?”

Geralt’s eyes went so wide he thought they would bulge out of his head. “No!” He said, too quickly and too loudly.

Ciri flinched, making Geralt wince.

“No,” he repeated, somewhat more controlled.

Geralt took a few moments to try and figure out what he wanted to say, but he never had been good with words. That was Jaskier’s department, not Geralt’s. Not to mention that it had been under two weeks since Geralt learned he had  _ emotions _ and he hadn’t quite been able to process that properly, yet, even with Jaskier’s help. Decades of habits and thought patterns were hard to unlearn.

Ciri, unfortunately, was not as patient as Jaskier, and not as used to Geralt’s tendency to take too long to formulate his thoughts and answer questions.

“Geralt?” She asked, voice shaky.

_ Just get it over with _ , Geralt thought.  _ Like severing a damaged limb. _

That wasn’t the best analogy. This was why Jaskier was the famous bard and poet, not Geralt.

“Jaskier is immortal.”

Ciri jerked back a little and blinked. “He’s  _ what _ ?”

“Immortal.”

“How did Jaskier become immortal? Did he… do  _ something _ with a god of some sort? Or did he drink something weird again? Like that time he drank the funny potion and his hair and skin went pink for a whole week?”

Geralt let out a heavy breath, grateful witchers couldn’t blush. “No. As Yennefer explained it, my…  _ love _ for him was so strong that it became infused with chaos and magically linked our lifelines.”

Ciri’s shoulders relaxed for the first time in weeks. “Aww,” she cooed teasingly. “I  _ knew _ you loved him all along!” She gave him a cheeky grin. “And I knew Yennefer’s plan would work to get you together.”

Geralt scoffed, but couldn’t hide his smile. He scrubbed a hand against her hair, ignoring her yelps of protest as she tried to shove his hand away. After finally shoving him away, she scooted over to settle against his side. Hesitantly, he draped an arm over her small form.

“Roach is also immortal.”

Ciri nodded against his ribcage. “That makes sense. Otherwise she would probably be too old to carry you.”

“And,” Geralt started, ignoring the quip for the moment, but cutting himself off and clearing his throat to buy himself some time. “Yen said it may affect you, too.”

Ciri pulled away and looked up at him. “Please don’t tell me I’m frozen at twelve.”

Geralt shook his head and tried to remember what Yennefer told him. “She said… the magic surrounds you, but it’s not exactly affecting you the same. At least, not yet, because you’ve still been growing. It may come in later in life, you could stop ageing in your early twenties or so, but she’s not sure how it’ll manifest on you.”

Ciri wrinkled her nose.

“As Yen said, ‘the magic of love is a fickle thing.’”

“That’s weird.”

Geralt shrugged. “It’s pretty weird.”

She turned another cheeky grin up at him. “But now you’re stuck with us!”

“Seems so.”

Jaskier came back to the room barely minutes later, glistening with sweat and grinning wildly from his post-show euphoria. He set his lute case by the door next to Geralt’s swords, grin growing impossibly wider when he saw them curled together on the bed.

“I take it the oaf finally made an effort to communicate?” He teased, striding toward the bed.

Ciri giggled, then fake gagged as Jaskier leaned over to give Geralt a peck on the lips.

“Gross,” she said.

“You’re gross,” Jaskier replied, wiggling a few fingers into her side to make her squeal.

Ciri groaned. “I can’t believe I’m stuck with your grossness for immortality.”

“Get used to it sweetpea,” Jaskier said, pressing a more lingering kiss to Geralt’s lips. “Immortality is a pretty long time.”

And frankly, Geralt was fine with that. 

Multiple lifetimes of Jaskier’s music and teasing and kisses. Multiple lifetimes of Ciri’s sass and cheekiness and warm hugs. Multiple lifetimes of having a family (or, at least, a family he saw more than just for a few months every winter).

Geralt pressed a kiss to Ciri’s temple, chuckling at her continued squeals of “gross,” and leaned over to accept yet another kiss from Jaskier (and he was certainly getting as many as those as he could, now that they were no longer being withheld). Jaskier would probably say he “could get used to this.” Geralt didn’t know if he ever would.

But he at least had the time to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave me a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, I love receiving them so much! Also, side note, if you have any ideas for this AU/series, let me know I'd be interested in hearing them! Either here in the comments, or on tumblr, where you can find me at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
